Labyrinth of Darkness
by Milo'BlackWingedAngel
Summary: Daisuke, pulled into his own mind by his nemesis Krad, must be rescued by Dark before time runs out and Daisuke's life is forfeit. Krad, watch out. Dark is bringing all Hell down on your head for the sake of his friendship and love for Daisuke. Shonen-ai


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any money from DNAngel. All rights reserved to the creator and artists.

Enjoy.

**Labyrinth of Darkness **

By: Mishi

**DNAngel**

The winter sun was high and bright in the sky; filtering softly through the window of the highest room in the Niwa house. The bright haze of golden rays fell lightly upon the sleeping face of the only child of the Niwa family, Daisuke Niwa. As the rays fell on his face, he cracked his eyelids and sighed. He rolled gingerly onto his side and stared at the wall across the room, "Wiz, are you up?"

"Kyuu!" a small white creature, no bigger than the palm of a hand, jumped energetically on the bed, placing its paws right next to Daisuke's face. Wiz's ears were long and fluffy, just like his tail; and his eyes were round and sparkling like amber.

Daisuke smiled at him and raised himself to sit on the bed; Wiz, jumping into his lap, "Are you hungry, Wiz? I'm sure mom made pancakes; after all, it is a Saturday. Let's go downstairs, 'kay?" Pulling the covers back, Daisuke hopped out of bed, hearing an obnoxious voice in his head; Dark.

"Daisuke, you jerk! Get back in bed, its freezing down here!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Aren't you starved? You know, we did skip dinner last night."

Dark heaved a great sigh internally, but agreed; even though it was the dead of winter.

The kitchen was lit dimly with a few candles and the table had been set for only one person with a mirror in front of the only plate. Looking around, Daisuke didn't notice anything out of the ordinary; but something seemed out of place.

"Hey Dark, what do you notice about this setting?" Daisuke's eyes narrowed slightly.

Dark looked lazily at the mental picture that his companion sent him, "The mirror?"

"Ha ha, Dark, very funny; you didn't even try! Look, the table is only set for one person and we always eat with mom and grandpa. Why would they not set a place for themselves? Doesn't it seem odd to you?"

Dark shrugged, "Maybe they wanted to give you a little privacy. I won't complain; it's kind of nice when it's quiet and it's just the two of us."

Daisuke walked silently to the table and noticed that a slip of paper was stuck under the edge of the plate; he picked it up gingerly.

Dark read the words through Daisuke's eyes and said them aloud in Daisuke's head, "Gone out for a while to shop with grandpa; be back later. Enjoy your pancakes with Dark! –Emiko"

"Hmmm… what is her deal? Why would she leave me and Dark alone, even if she went shopping? I wonder-."

"Hey Daisuke; can we eat now? I'm starved!"

Sighing, Daisuke sat down at the table to fill both his and Dark's grumbling bellies.

Staring into the mirror, Daisuke saw the reflection of Dark within himself; with a mirror, he could see Dark and Dark could see him.

Dark closed his eyes slowly, whispering; barely audible, "So what do you want to do today, Daisuke?"

Daisuke picked the mirror up and carried it into the living room where he set it down on the floor; flopping down in front of it. He stared at Dark for a long time, "You know, this is kind of weird to be home alone all by ourselves isn't it?"

"Hm? What's that got to do with anything?"

Daisuke laid his head down on his arms and mumbled, "I don't know. It just seems weird to me. Anyway, I don't know what I want to do today. It is getting pretty boring around here without mom though."

Dark smiled and rolled onto his back within the mirror, "Yeah, Emiko is pretty cool, huh? Just think; one day, you'll have a kid and be as weird as she is!"

Daisuke blushed like a fool, "I am not weird! And you won't be around long enough to see my kids! You'll be long gone, once my true love returns my feelings!"

Dark waved his hands defensively, "I didn't mean anything by it!!"

But somehow, Daisuke wasn't sure that Dark actually understood the double meaning in his words, and even though Daisuke denied it wholeheartedly, he couldn't help but feel a certain pull of feeling for his darker side. Silently, Daisuke wondered if that was the reason that Dark hadn't disappeared yet; but could he really let go of all feelings he had for Dark?

Reaching forward, Dark touched the surface of the mirror in which he was visible; his fingers pushing smoothly through the glass without breaking it. Dark held out his hand and placed it on Daisuke's cheek, "What's wrong Daisuke? You got sad all of a sudden; is something wrong that I can help with?"

Daisuke blushed again, but sighed and leaned into Dark's touch, "No; not really anything that you could help with right now. Later, perhaps if you wait."

"Aww, but I want to help now; I can't stand to see you sad like this out of the blue, for no reason at all! C'mon; tell me!"

Daisuke pulled away and stood, leaving the mirror on the floor, "Not now Dark, and maybe never. I just don't need your help, okay? I'm not a little kid!"

Dark withdrew his hand back into the mirror with a sad, slow motion; Daisuke had never yelled at him like that. Dark bowed his head and, as Daisuke walked away from the mirror on the floor, his form disappeared from the glass, "Daisuke?"

"What?" Daisuke's voice was hard and piercing like a dagger.

Dark tried to sound as sorry as possible, "Daisuke, are you mad at me? Was it something I said?"

Daisuke stopped on the first step of the stairs, feeling Dark's pained presence inside himself, "No, Dark, I'm not mad at you; I'm just confused and tired. Let's go back to sleep."

Dark left it at that for the time being, but he couldn't help but feel that not everything was right with Daisuke.

"Dai, sweetie! I'm home; are you awake yet? Daisuke?" Emiko barreled through the door to the kitchen; but Daisuke was nowhere to be found there. Lying alone on the cold linoleum floor was a single black feather. As Emiko picked it up, her fingers dampened with something wet, "What's this? Water?" Still holding the feather she started up the stairs to Daisuke's room.

Reaching the door, Emiko stopped to see her son, Daisuke, standing in the middle of the room with a paintbrush in his hand; he was standing in front of an easel. She walked slowly up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking at the canvas; a pair of black wings were plastered against a bloody sky. Snow fell in the painting, but a red splatter was dripping beneath the wings, from a sword that had been shoved through the vertex of them. Emiko held her son gently from behind and thought silently to herself, 'So that was what was on the feather in the kitchen; tears…'

Hot tears ran down Daisuke's face, his mother still hugging him, though he never made a sound. He raised his hand and signed the painting at the bottom right corner; walking away from Emiko to the back of the painting. The brush strokes fell lightly on the back of the canvas as he painted the title onto the masterpiece; "The Blood of Darkness."

"You know, Daisuke, I don't think that you should go to school today."

Dark's deep voice reverberated in Daisuke's head as he pulled his school shirt for his uniform on. Mondays where always bad days for him and the pain that he had felt two mornings before didn't help any, "I have to go, even if I don't want to."

"Why? You're sick!"

Daisuke pulled his backpack onto his back and put his hand on the door knob, but Dark pulled at him mentally, "Dark, I'm perfectly fine, okay? I'm not sick at all!"

Dark still pulled harder at his conscience, "I have a bad feeling! Let's just hop back in bed and blow today off; all I'm concerned about is your well being!"

Daisuke persisted and turned the knob, exiting the room against Dark's wishes. He walked slowly down the stairs that lead from his room.

Dark kept tugging at his mind gently, never giving up, "Daisuke, please listen to me!"

"Dark, I'll be fine! Just leave me alone! I--." But he never got to finish his sentence, because just as his foot touched the last step of the stairs, he fell. He hit the ground hard on his side, his eyes dropping half closed. He barely noticed the pain, the loud voice in his head, or the way that the world was becoming black before him; he even welcomed the darkness, passing out and leaving his conscious world behind.

Dark had taken over Daisuke's unmoving body; now Daisuke was on the inside. Dark ran his fingers through his purple hair, trying to calm his nerves. He sat in the living room with Daisuke's family around him; Emiko, Grandpa, and Kosuke, Daisuke's father.

Emiko looked up at Dark with watery eyes, "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Dark was startled into reality by Emiko's shaky voice and stared at her with his warm violet eyes, "No, I don't know what's wrong with him. There was something wrong with him the other day, but he wouldn't tell me. Now I've lost all contact with him."

At those words, Emiko broke into a new sobbing period, her husband, Kosuke, trying to calm her down, "What do you mean, Dark? Why can't you talk to him?"

Pain flooded Dark's eyes, "I don't know! I tried to call him! I really tried, but every time I try harder, I just feel more pain! Trust me, if there was a way, I would have found it already!"

Emiko buried her face into her husband, Kosuke's, shoulder and cried even more.

At that moment, hot tears began to run from Dark's eyes, forcing him to close them in remorse. This was a horrible thing to happen. Only a few times had Dark and Daisuke been separated; but only for a few hours at a time. Dark was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown and the fact that Daisuke wasn't there didn't help matters at all.

Dark was almost too exhausted to stand after he had cried for hours with Daisuke's family; it was all he could do at the time, cry his eyes out. He was both mentally and physically tired and his emotions seemed to be getting the better of him. It was tearing him apart from the inside out and no one could even bare to look at him. A hard silence filled the room as Dark was left alone to curl up in the armchair and cry. 'It's all my fault, isn't it, Daisuke?' Dark thought silently in his head. He shuddered and tensed then called out with his mind, 'Daisuke!! Please Daisuke, answer me!! I need you now more than ever… why won't you answer me?' Dark was beginning to give up all hope and any chance that Daisuke might still be alive within him. Then, from the back of his mind, Dark heard a frightened and scared little voice. A voice that seemed familiar, but was out of place with fear in it, 'Daisuke?'

'Dark… help me…' the voice was little more than a faint whisper.

'Daisuke!? Don't worry Daisuke, I'm here! Talk to me, Daisuke!' Dark sat bolt upright as if someone had thrown cold water on him and his eyes got wide with relief; Daisuke was alive! Holding a hand on his head to keep it from throbbing, 'Daisuke are you there? Keep talking to me…' No response came, 'Daisuke!'

'I'm here, Dark. I don't… want to be alone, though. Help me. Come to me… come find me…' Daisuke's voice sounded pleading within its whispered range; almost as if…

'No, Daisuke; you have to come back! You can't stay there! You'll die!' Dark buried his face in his hands and began to cry again. He didn't even know why he was crying now.

'Maybe that's what I want… to die and never have to worry about anything. Maybe I should just stay here and never come back… unless… you come find me.'

Dark was shocked, but nevertheless, he argued with Daisuke, 'No, you have to come back! I can't be alone!!' Dark almost shouted those last words out loud.

Daisuke was silent for a moment; and then, 'We'll make a deal.' The voice that Daisuke used was more threatening than anything else, 'If you can find me inside the labyrinth inside our minds then I will come back… But if you fail then I will stay here forever and die.' It didn't sound like Daisuke anymore; it sounded like someone was controlling what he said and did. Daisuke wasn't gone for good; not if Dark was alive; he would never be gone.

'Fine, you have a deal. But first; tell me who you really are. You're not Daisuke,' Dark said coolly, trying to sound suave. He wanted to make the other presence feel as if he knew everything. Dark heard a soft, low laugh; he knew that laugh…

'You know who I am… I am the "White Wing"; your eternal enemy.'

'Krad! How did you get to him!?! How?!' Dark was really angry now; his enemy had taken the one thing that mattered more than anything, and now he would pay. 'You're dead Krad, DEAD!! You won't get away with this!!'

'Oh… how cliché… you think you can stop me. Well, you're wrong; you couldn't be more out of the right. You believe that you will be the hero, swooping in and saving the young one from a terrible fate; but what you don't realize is… I have already won.' Krad was more insane than ever.

'What are you talking about? I still have time; I can find him! You haven't won yet, Krad!!' Dark was upset and, without letting Krad know it, he cried even more.

'But haven't I? You are never going to find him. But if you do… by some miracle, find him… you would have to defeat me to get him back, anyway. So come, and find him; in doing so, you will find me. I must leave you know… but remember… not all is lost. At least, not yet; see you soon, I hope,' and with that, Krad departed Dark's mind; leaving no evidence that he was even there in the first place.

A long while passed by and Dark sat still thinking and mulling over Krad's words; by the sounds of it… Dark didn't have long to find Daisuke before he was lost forever. 'I have to get him back… even if I die in the process… I… have to… for his family. It's the least I can do to repay all the kindness they have shown me over the years. Don't worry Daisuke; I will find you and we will stay together as one… I will… I must… somehow… find you…' Dark raised his head and stood from the chair, wiping all the tears that had fallen away, and walked into the kitchen with a stomp.

Everyone looked up at him when he entered the room and he gave a small rueful smile that said that he was sorry for this whole incident. Daisuke's mother stared at him expectantly and she let another tear fall, "Anything?"

"I spoke with him just a moment ago… or rather… I spoke to the one who did this to him. Krad got into Daisuke's mind somehow… and now he wants to fight me."

Emiko had a sick look on her face and Kosuke had a similar look even though it was more refined. Dark guessed what they were probably thinking was how he could have possibly done that. Dark stared around the room then looked at Emiko, dead in the eyes, "I need to find him. Krad made a deal with me that if I could find Daisuke before it was too late that I could fight him and take Daisuke home. I need to get inside my own mind."

"What's waiting for you in there?" Emiko asked with a slight tremor in her voice; she was barely holding back the tears.

"A labyrinth; probably filled to the brim with the worst kind of nightmares imaginable. I'll have to find Daisuke within the maze that Krad has set for me inside my own mind, and I won't be able to take anything with me. Not even Wiz to be my wings." Dark glanced at the little bunny creature as it made a noise in disappointment, "Sorry Wiz, maybe next time."

"I hope there isn't a next time for this. How will you be getting into your mind with your conscience in tact?" Emiko picked Wiz up off the table and looked at Dark with more tears in her eyes.

"I don't know; but I'll find a way in. Krad can't keep me out of my own head."

"If you don't have a way then let me suggest one…" Emiko got up out of her seat and led everyone into the living room to listen to her.

Dark lay in Daisuke's bed in Daisuke's room with everyone standing over him, a candle as the only light. Emiko held a small glass bottle in one hand and Dark's right hand in the other, "This will hurt when the liquid goes down, but you have to swallow it no matter what." She had a pained look plastered onto her delicate features.

"What is that stuff anyway?" Dark was still wary of this plan on account of the pain that it would require him to endure in order to get into his own mind.

"This is a highly magical substance that has a certain property used in today's modern sleeping pills." She paused for a moment and then looked at the dark angel fondly, "We'll all be here for you, never forget that. Also remember that Daisuke is counting on you, and that he needs you to find and be with him. Promise me that you'll try your hardest to find my baby?"

Dark grinned, taking the glass bottle and uncorking it, "I won't try; I'll find him. Daisuke will never be gone as long I'm here to protect him." Dark got loving looks from all the people in the room, as if he was a part of the family, and in a way he was. With those final words he tilted his head back and drank deeply from the bottle swallowing the entire contents in about two sips; he had had practice at drinking. A clanking noise filled the room as the bottle hit the floor and rolled off to the side; the noise felt magnified in Dark's ears. A strong pain suddenly took his body over with amazing force and he turned his head violently from side to side, his left hand fisting in the blanket and his right nearly crushing Emiko's hand.

Emiko winced a moment then gripped Dark's hand in both of hers, squeezing back as Dark writhed in pain. She had never seen the famous Phantom Thief look more broken and lost in all her life; it was quite depressing to glimpse this, as Dark never showed it when he was really hurt or in pain. Dark's body tensed and contracted to every muscles limitation and it looked as if his he would die from the pain; but his body tensed one more time, and then he was still.

Dark looked as if he were asleep; his breathing was normal and soft, and his face was gentle and passive. He looked at peace with everything. A faint glow began to spread over his skin, starting with his face at the tip of his nose, and ended at the toes of his shoes. The candle flickered out as this happened, so that the only light in the room came from the gentle glow that covered Dark's motionless body. Dark's body rose slowly into the air about three inches and hung there, suspended only by the magic of the liquid inside of him. The light around his figure began to fade, and with it, his body faded away in the darkness, until it left only empty space where Dark had been. Emiko sighed and lit another candle, "He has entered into the split dimensions of their minds. Again, he's off saving my son, when all I can do is stand here and watch. Good luck Dark."

Daisuke's eyes opened slowly with the grogginess of first waking. A soft light rested on his small, thin frame with all the delicacy of a butterfly on a flower petal. He stared around at his surroundings, taking in the vast expanse of images that filled the spaces. He was in a room that was painted all white, but it seemed to go on past the walls. A baby blue armchair stood in front of where he lay in the light, a table of the same color sat beside it, and, next to that, was a tall black iron cross with chains and shackles hanging from it. 'What a weird room; why and I here?' Daisuke thought silently. He tried to lift himself up, but was dragged down to the floor. Chains and cuffs held his body to the ground so that he couldn't move an inch. Panic took control of his senses and he began to flail his arms and legs, trying in vain to get free. In the panic, he let out a loud and desperate cry, "Dark!! Where are you?! Help me!!"

"So sorry, but Dark is not here and he cannot hear you. There is no one to save you from me," a voice came from somewhere near Daisuke's head and he turned to see the speaker. A tall man stood before him in a long white cloak that was buttoned down his chest; his white pants half hidden underneath it. He had long blond hair and piercing golden eyes, with a thin smile on his lips.

"Krad! What have you done to Dark?! And where am I?! What are you going to do to me?!" Daisuke tried his hardest to be brave in the face of his enemy, but the tears that poured down his cheeks betrayed the courage that he felt inside. A rough hand grabbed his wrist off the floor and began to undo the handcuffs, with him struggling the entire time. Daisuke didn't know what was going to happen, but he didn't like the feeling he got when he looked into Krad's demented eyes, "Stop it!! Let go of me!!"

"Calm down boy; I promise I wont let it hurt for long," Krad pulled Daisuke up by the wrists and held him against the large iron cross that stood at an angle with the chair and small table. Daisuke fought against Krad with all his might, but it wasn't enough in the end; Krad had chained him up to the cross, his feet dangling in the air.

"Why are you doing this?! What do you want from me and Dark?!" more tears flowed down Daisuke's cheeks as he writhed and squirmed in the chains that Krad had wrapped around his chest and waist. Daisuke was pinned with his arms spread wide on the horizontal beam that intersected the vertical one, his shackled wrists aching with supporting his own weight, and his head bowed slightly in pain.

Krad laughed in that malicious way that made the very flesh crawl with fear, "You are only a pawn in this little game I am playing, so be still and silent. We shall watch how far Dark can go before he succumbs to his fate in death. I have created a maze in your mind, very easily you know, so that I could toy with him before I kill him; just as a cat toys with a mouse. I won't kill him just yet; I wouldn't have anything left to play with, would I?" Krad grinned after those words and stepped up in front of Daisuke as if in triumph, "I will win this little game in the end, but for now… let's just sit back and watch, shall we?"

From his new height, Daisuke could see the top of the table that sat in front of him. A faint glow was emanating from a large glass surface that was set into the gold and wooden frame, images playing across it, "What is that?"

Again Daisuke received that terrible grin, "It is what we will be using to see Dark with. This will show him, and every move he makes; every monster he faces, every danger he comes to, every peril lurking in the blackness of my maze. He is trying to make his way here to you, and me, by completing my maze and finding the way out. When it is done I will kill him anyway, and then kill you, but why not let him try. I'll let him humor us for a while."

"How did you get into my head without me knowing it?" Daisuke held a steady, watery gaze with Krad.

"Do you remember all the times that we have fought? All the times I cut you and him? I was placing silent and undetectable magical triggers and switches in your bodies. All of the fighting and pain was part of my plan, yes… but it was done to lead up to this moment. He has three hours to find us here, and then you will die. If he manages to make it here, then I will kill him in front of your eyes, just so you can here him scream." Daisuke's eyes got wide and he was about to say something, when the little screen flashed and lit up. Krad smiled, "Ah, the show has begun…"

Dark stood at an archway above heavy steel doors. Chains larger than any Dark had seen hung from steel forms of skeletons on the door. If Dark had to guess, he would say that Krad designed these doors to look like the gates of Hell; but Dark would not back down. He had to do this. Dark called out to Daisuke with his mind to see if he would be able to sense him within the maze, but all he got was a faint whisper of Daisuke's voice echoing in his mind. 'I have to do this. I have to find him in the maze, though I know full well that it's a trap… don't give up on me Daisuke; I won't leave you in the hands of that monster.' With the speed of an eagle, Dark ran towards the door, expecting it to open as he got near; but nothing happened. "Hn. Might just need a push…" Dark put a hand on the door and tried to push it open, but the steel plating began to heat up beneath his fingertips; then it began to burn. Withdrawing it, Dark cradled his hand, the fingertips of his tight black gloves charred. Again Dark looked up at the door, "Wait to go, Krad; a door that burns you when you touch it. How the heck am I supposed to open it then?" His amethyst eyes traced over the door with careful precision, finally resting on a pattern that was carved into steel surface. Dark read aloud the words carved under a series of arrows pointing to the four corners of the door, "'The bones of the dead are cold and dry, but pierced with feathers they shall fly.' What the heck is that supposed to…" but Dark never finished his sentence; he knew what he had to do.

In the corners of the door were four skulls, embedded into the steel, their mouths hung open and their eye sockets depleted of eyeballs. Dark grimaced, 'You are one sick puppy, Krad…' Slowly Dark placed a single black feather from within his jacket, into each of the skulls' mouths, "I hope this works…" he muttered, then began to chant in an ancient language; a spell long forgotten to humans. The black feathers in the skulls mouths were engulfed in blue fire, then they flared and took over the skulls as well. A piercingly high pitched sound filled Dark's ears as the skulls writhed in the steel plating as if they were alive. Slowly they fell to the ground in front of Dark, rolling and moving still. Then Dark saw something that glued his eyes to the disgusting things that lay on the ground; all the skulls had wings. What had appeared to be bone melted away like snow, revealing four small birds that Krad had apparently imprisoned inside them. Dark watched as they flew off away from the maze and into a bright light.

The door began to creak on its hinges as it swung open, the chains that covered the front clinking against the steel. The maze had been opened.

Krad grinned in an evil way and chuckled a little, "He has passed his first obstacle; but the second will be harder. He will see when he gets there."

"Krad, you won't win!" Daisuke screamed and pulled at the chains that held him captive on the giant cross. Pain pulled at his bleeding wrists, but he wouldn't give up.

Krad smiled and walked to Daisuke, touching the bloodied flesh of his arm with oddly soft fingertips, "Won't I? I dare say that you can't do anything to stop me, so what makes you say that I won't win?" He gave that dark deep laugh that made the dead turn in their graves.

"Dark will come and he will save me. Then you'll be in for the worst beating of your life," Daisuke held his head high, though he knew the threat hadn't phased the homicidal angel in front of him. I would only be a matter of time before Krad had enough of him and killed him, "I won't let you hurt him. You can't kill him. He stronger than you ever will be; and you know that as well as I do."

Krad planted a painful slap on the side of Daisuke's tender little face, smearing blood on his cheek, "I think it would be a wise decision for you to shut up. Dark will die here, as will you. There is no happy ending, no daring rescue, end of story. Beautiful deaths for me; that's all there is to it." Now Krad was satisfied. He watched as tears streamed from Daisuke's flaming and once brave eyes, a still sense of triumph settling within him. More humiliation was all he wanted Daisuke to have, confidence was out of the question, "Don't worry, little light… I won't kill him immediately; I told you I was going to play with him first. I know how much you care for him… I think you might even-."

"Shut your mouth!! I can't stand to hear you gloat about a success you haven't won yet!! A win you won't ever attain!! So shut your stupid face!!" Daisuke had regained his bravery and was, again, fighting Krad verbally with all that he had. Naiveté and tears were beyond him now, and nothing would get in the way of his mouthy assault.

"I told you to shut up!" another blow on Daisuke's cheek sent his head to the side as Krad laughed manically. Krad grabbed Daisuke's wrists and squeezed, making the smaller boy scream and the large eyes shut tight in pain, "Maybe you'll be quiet now! Why won't you just accept your fate and wait patiently for it?! Or do you plan to rush your death?!"

"Krad…" Daisuke bit his lip, trying not to give Krad the satisfaction of another scream. Roughly he was gripped by the wrists as the homicidal angel before him kept up the torture. 'It won't be long… you'll come and save me… right Dark?' Daisuke's thoughts were pleading and desperate; too bad Dark couldn't hear them.

Dark had been running now for a while and had stopped to rest against one of the many vine covered walls that appeared all throughout this maze. Feeling quite lost, Dark looked around in a frenzy, trying to see his next move, "Darn it… how much harder can this stupid maze get? I wish Wiz was here…" Steadily he began waking forward, turns and corners on all sides of him, but none that seemed to go anywhere. This was getting hopeless and Dark knew it, but he wouldn't give up on his friend… even if he ended up dieing in the process…

A sick howling split the air, reaching Dark's ears only a second before the vicious growl was let lose. The noise had come from somewhere up ahead of him, but the source was unknown.

"What the-?!" Dark was thrown into a vine covered wall by a brawny, giant black paw. Starring around wildly, Dark found the beast that the paw belonged to, his purple eyes widening in disbelief, "Oh… my… God…"

Dripping jaws, half-open, set a dangerous mood to the glowing red eyes looking down the black, furry snout. A giant black wolf body followed the head, scrappy fur clinging helplessly to the large back and legs, grey and overgrown claws protruded from the paws, flaking dried blood. The black tail swished menacingly back and forth, patches of onyx fur missing and bony, red skin showing through. It was a thoroughly disgusting and disturbing sight, but what was most disturbing, was the shredded, feathered wings, bloody flesh torn and clinging to the cracked bones connected to the shoulder blades on either side of the beast's spinal cord. Blood fell in pools around the animal's feet and body, staining the ground.

Dark pulled out of the fear he felt and dodged to the side just in time to escape being crushed by the massive paw coming down. 'This thing's going to kill me if I don't do something! I can't just dodge it forever…' Dark's thoughts roiled in his head, adrenaline pumping through his entire body, as he clung to a wall, desperately willing the wall swallow him as the predator scraped its claws at him only missing by a centimeter. Dark broke from his haven of safety to run furiously forward, the fear keeping his legs moving as he heard thundering feet following hot on his trail. Ducking into an alcove in the wall of a corner he pressed against the back of the little hole, pulling two feathers from his jacket. Dark stabbed the feathers into the ground, muttering a spell; an illusory covering forming to hide him further from the thing that would surely kill him.

The beast sniffed at the ground, trying to catch the scent of his prey, just missing the small alcove. His paws racing by the tiny hole in which Dark sat.

'God, I'm lucky he missed me… now I need to figure a way to get out of this situation…' Dark thought helplessly, rustling leaves under his shaking body. Krad was serious… he was going to kill Dark and Daisuke. This maze was just a way of torturing and playing with them until the final moment came, "There's no point in this… even if I make it to Daisuke, I won't have the strength to fight Krad and save him… No. I can't think this way… I have to try. Forgive me for my doubt, Daisuke." Dark pulled his courage together and with a great push on the ground underneath, he shot out of the hole and rolled on the ground, coming to his feet, and standing behind the great beast sniffing at the ground, "Hey, ugly; come and get me!!"

The beast turned around to face Dark, snarling and slobbering bloody drool, "Stupid, foolish spirit… I'll eat you…"

Dark blinked in disbelief, but kept up his courage; the thing had spoken, even though the jaws hadn't moved with the words. It was just plain creepy, "Fine, you ugly, drooling mutt!! You can have me if you can catch me!!" Dark darted out of the way as the giant paw swiped at him again, grabbing loose fur and skin, he pulled himself up onto the beast's leg. Dark held on for dear life as the wolf tried to shake him off, slinging shedding fur and spit into the air, "Just sit still would ya…" Dark muttered, climbing up to the shoulder blade with great heaving effort, and clasped his tired hand around the blood-slick wing joint. Crying out a new spell, a feather in his hand turned long and deathly sharp, creating hard ridges where the feather had creases.

"You won't win! I'll have you for dinner!" the beast snarled and turned his massive head, snapping at Dark on his back. The teeth clicked shut, the loud noise echoing through Dark's ears, blood dripping from the wolf's foaming jaws; ragged teeth punching through the skin on the snout.

Dark pulled himself to stand on the fur between the wings, keeping his feather sword up and ready to strike, he barreled forward, grabbing hold of the shaggy, ratty ear on the beast's head. It shook him, desperately trying to sling him off, but Dark held on tight, flattening himself against the base of its neck. The fur was rough underneath him and clotted with dried blood, "This is for Emiko!" Dark slammed the end of the sword into the base of the great beast's head; twisting it and pulling it back out. The wolf cried out in pain and stumbled, but didn't fall. Again, Dark cried out, "This is for Kosuke!" Dropping the blade into the knotty flesh, Dark grimaced as the thing beneath him roiled and howled, falling on its side; but he still held on tight. It was time to finish it, "And this is for Daisuke!!" The last stab and the beast was dead.

"No!!" Krad slammed his fists on either side of the glass that was embedded in the wooden table. He had just witnessed Dark slay his demon wolf. 'How is this possible?! I created that monster so that it would kill him! It was stronger!!' Krad's thoughts were burning in his mind.

Like Daisuke had read Krad's mind, he said softly, "He is determined… nothing will stand in his way when he is like that… not even you…" His voice was meek, and resounded as a whisper in Krad's mind, sending Krad into a rage.

"You think he can still save you?! You are sorely mistaken!!" Krad wheeled on Daisuke, glaring at him with the utmost intensity, "Determination has nothing to do with it! Strength and power is what matters!!"

The looks Krad gave didn't faze Daisuke in the least, "I know he will make it through… he will come… and when he does… you'll pay for what you've done… I have faith in him and he has hope for me… together those things can conquer anything… even your pathetic, power hungry soul..." Daisuke raised his head to stare at Krad, his eyes unchanging toward the demented man who stood before him, pure pity flowing from his deep, reddish eyes. Pity for Krad, and the consequences pinned on him by Dark.

"Hmph, I will win in the end. You'll see. As for Dark…" Krad grinned and turned back to the table, staring down into the glass bubble. He raised a hand and pressed it to the glass, a malicious smirk playing on his lips, "Let's see how he fairs against beauty itself…"

Dark sighed, dragging his sword behind him, blood trailing the ground after it. Blood from the beast he had slain. He walked slowly, looking around, unsure of where to go from here, "Daisuke… please, hold on for me… I'll make sure you're saved…" Dark's eyes closed a moment and he leaned on a wall of vines to catch his breath. A bell-like giggle chimed from somewhere deeper in the maze, then a splash. Dark looked up and stood straight. 'A splash means water…' Soon he found himself racing towards the source of the noises, looking around frantically, "C'mon…" Suddenly, a splash of clear cool water rushed up to meet him as he tripped, falling face first into a small pond. He sat up, the shallow water around him cool and clear as crystal, "W-water!!" He grinned, proud of himself, and got on his hands and knees, dropping the sword and plunging his face into the crystalline surface, drinking deeply. After he had drunk his fill he threw his head back with a satisfied sigh, "God, I needed that…" Then the laughter came again, that same soft giggle that he had ignored earlier. He looked up, his eyes widening at what he saw.

A girl sat at the other end of the pond, her long blond hair falling over one shoulder, the tips resting in the water. She had deep, warm blue eyes and cute, but very mature, features, her pale lips full and lush. She had seemed to not notice him, sitting with her feet in the pond and the hem of her dress wet.

Dark's mouth hung open, but snapped closed with a painful click of his teeth when he realized it. He blinked twice and stood, walking slowly around the pond, never taking his eyes off the pretty girl, "Uh… hello?"

She looked up, startled and scrambled back, her eyes a little wide with fear, "Wh-who are you!?"

Dark held his hands out in defense, shaking his head, "No, I'm not going to hurt you! My name is Dark… Who are you?" He crouched down, smiling a little in reassurance, holding out his hand.

She looked at it warily, then reached out slowly and took it, holding it as she pulled herself back up to sit at the edge of the pond, "I'm Kimiko…"

"Well, Kimiko, it's nice to meet you… What are you doing here?" he sat beside her, his thoughts totally lost in her beauty.

"Krad keeps me here… he's put up a barrier that I can't cross to keep me locked up by this pond…" she pulled her feet out of the water, hugging her knees to her chest, a sad expression on her face that didn't dull the beauty there.

He sighed, "Figures… Another obstacle for me…"

Kimiko smiled at him, looking him up and down, "You're wet you know…"

"Hm?" he looked down and blushed, smiling a little, "So I am…"

"I could help you with that…" she giggled a little and leaned over, pushing him gently on his back. She crawled on top of him, her small body barely any match for him. Her hand slid down his cheek and neck to his shirt, tugging at it, "May I… my prince?"

Dark's blush grew from pink to blood red, his hands immediately found her shoulders and pushed her gently to a sitting position, "Wh-what are you doing to me Kimiko?" His eyes were a little worried now.

She moved his hands down to her breasts, pressing them to her body, "It's alright Dark… I don't mind you touching me…"

His eyes widened and he pushed her a little harder, pushing her off him. He scrambled to his feet, "What the hell was that about!?" He backed away from her, swallowing and trying to keep his body under control.

She sat up, her eyes hurt and her shoulders shaking, "I'm sorry… I haven't seen a man in so long…" She covered her mouth and looked away from him, "Forgive me… I didn't mean to cause you any trouble…"

Dark was torn. His emotions were starting to block out his need to save Daisuke, "No… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you…" He knelt, placing his hand on her shoulder. Slowly he brought her into his arms, hugging her and stroking her hair.

She sniffled a moment, then conformed her body to his, sighing.

'This is nice… She's so soft…' he thought, smiling to himself; but the smile faded. A sharp pain pierced his thoughts, radiating from his neck. He yelped and pushed away from her, grabbing at his neck. He looked up at her and he became horrified.

A trail of blood dripped from her lips, a pair of fangs overlapping her soft bottom lip. She smirked at him, standing, her hair turning black and her blue eyes fading into shadows, "Foolish spirit…" She raised her lips in a snarl and bared her sharp little teeth, lunging at him and grabbing his arms, digging her nails through his shirt and into his flesh.

Dark grabbed her shoulders in time to keep her from biting him again, pushing her off harshly. He turned, rising to his feet and taking off around the pond, reaching for his sword. The moment he had the hilt in his hand she stood on the blade of the sword, keeping it on the ground. He looked up confused and growled, shoving her off and raising the sword into the air, "What are you!?"

"A demon… meant to do Master Krad's business…" she grinned and pounced at him, baring her fangs again.

Dark swung his blade at her, growling again as she disappeared in a plume of smoke. He looked around cautiously, and fell to his knees as he felt a sharp object pierce his shoulder. He looked down, the tips of five little fingers with claws protruded from his chest, "Argh!!" He pulled away, turning to look at her, grasping at his chest.

Kimiko was licking her claws, smirking, "Sweet… Oh, angel…" She pounced at him and growled savagely, "Die!"

Dark struck out again with his sword, a final insane growl ripping loose as he shoved the sword through her stomach. He clutched his shoulder, glaring down at her as her blood seeped down his sword and onto his hand. He ripped the jagged blade from her and watched with slight satisfaction as she fell to her knees.

"Dark…" she fell forward, a puddle of blood surrounding her as her breathing stopped.

"Hn, beauty isn't everything Krad…" he turned away from the bloody scene, stalking back the path he came and following his own footsteps back to a point he knew.

Krad growled in his frustration, beating his fists on the table with rage, "Damn him!! What else is there that I can throw at him!?" He sighed and turned to look at Daisuke, watching him with cold eyes.

Daisuke's head hung low and his boy was limp, his breathing slow and unworried, "I take it that didn't work… Do you want the, 'I told you so,' now? Or later?" He looked up with a slight smirk at the blond angel.

Krad growled and spat, "Shut up! I'm not done with him yet! You'll see… I'll have him begging for mercy… begging on his knees…"

Daisuke shook his head, "You're pitiful…"  
"No! It's you who is pitiful!" Krad stormed over to Daisuke, looking up at him with hatred, "You putrid, filthy, stinking human child!! You're the weak pitiful one!! You humans annoy me with your stupidity!" He growled and grabbed his head, pacing back and forth in front of Daisuke's cross.

"Look at you…" Daisuke watched Krad with a heavy feeling in his heart, "Pacing around like a frustrated child who can't have his way…"

"I told you to shut up!!"

Daisuke bowed his head and closed his eyes, deciding it best to leave Krad alone right now, lest he snap and Dark's efforts be in vain.

Krad stopped suddenly and turned to look at Daisuke. He grinned and grabbed the boy's chin, lifting his eyes to look at him, "Tell me, little one… How much do you think your Dark loves you?"

Daisuke's eyes suddenly widened, "What?"

"Haha… You haven't noticed it…? He cares for you… Maybe I should test that care…" Krad left Daisuke to dangle in shock as he went back to the table and glass, "His heart… I'll crush it…"

Daisuke growled, "Krad, you bastard!! You can't do this!!" Tears came to his eyes and he sniffled, trying hard to hold them back, but failing. He shook and shivered as he cried, "You can't…" He bowed his head and cried, hurt and beaten inside.

"Oh, I think you'll find that I can… and I will…."

Dark trudged through the maze, making his way to the place where a light shone. He figured that might be the center and that he would find Krad's lair there, "Don't worry Daisuke… I'll save you… I swear…" His heart was pounding and his breathing became hard and pained. He had wrapped his shoulder and chest with his ripped shirt. He had stopped the bleeding, but the blood lost was taking a dangerous affect on him. He turned a corner and fell backwards as he ran into someone, hitting the ground with a thud, "Oof! Sorry… I wasn't… looking… where… Oh my God…"

Daisuke stood there, his lip bleeding and his body cut all over. He cradled his arm, tears falling from his eyes, "Dark…?"

Dark jumped up and hugged the small boy, relieved to feel the small one hug him back weakly, "Daisuke, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to dawdle… It's my fault you're hurt… Let's get you out of here." Dark smiled down at him, then looked up. The walls had closed in around them, blocking the path that he had come from, "Um… which way is out…?"

Daisuke clung to Dark's shirt, burying his face against the uninjured side of Dark's chest, whimpering, "I was so scared…"  
Dark looked around, confused, but comforted the smaller being that clung to him. He smiled down reassuringly and stroked Daisuke's hair, holding him close, "I missed you… Do you know how to get out of here?"

Daisuke nodded and looked up at Dark, holding his hand, "Dark…? There's something I wanted to tell you…"

Dark blinked, puzzled and perplexed, but smiled and held Daisuke's hands in his, "Alright, tell me when we get out of here."

"Dark, please… I have to tell you this…" Daisuke pleaded, gripping the older man's hands.

Dark sighed, "What is it? Tell me while we walk."

Daisuke smiled a little and tugged Dark, leading him down a path that lead off the one ahead, "While Krad had me trapped I thought a lot… about you."

Dark chuckled, "Well, of course, I'm the one saving you, aren't I?"

"Not just about that…" Daisuke brushed past a few bushes and brambles and led Dark to a dirt path, a sheer cliff on one side and a vine wall on the other, "About… Us."

Dark tilted his head, stopping, "Us? How is that unusual?"

Daisuke sighed and pressed himself close to Dark, "I mean _us_… I think… I love you Dark…"

Dark stood speechless in the boy's gentle grasp, his mouth open and his eyes wide.

Daisuke smiled to himself, "I think I really do…" He leaned up and kissed Dark's pale bottom lip gingerly. He cuddled close, "Oh, Dark…"

Dark shook his head and pushed Daisuke away, "This isn't right… there's something not right here… Daisuke… What has Krad done to you…?" He looked up at the red head, his eyes welling up with tears, "This isn't the Daisuke I know…"

Daisuke blinked, his eyes hurt and his hands clutched over his heart, "Dark… I thought… You cared about me…"

"I do, it's just… just…"

"Just what!?" Daisuke whimpered, turned away and closing his eyes.

"Just that… We're part of each other… it wouldn't be right," Dark looked up at him, unhappy with the truth himself, but trying to reason with himself. He touched Daisuke's shoulder, but snapped as Daisuke pulled away violently. He narrowed his eyes, "Daisuke, be reasonable!"

"I am reasonable! Especially with my own emotions! You don't seem to have any!" Daisuke screamed at him, taking off down the path.

Dark kicked himself inwardly and ran after him, calling his name, "Daisuke be careful! You'll fall!"

At that moment Daisuke slipped on the edge of the rocky cliff and he fell, sliding off the dirt road and into the black abyss that was the canyon, "Dark!!"

"Daisuke!!" Dark dove for the edge and grabbed at the air, missing Daisuke's hands, "Damn it!" He scurried to the edge and peered over; breathing a sigh of relief as he saw Daisuke clutching a small crack in the rocky face of the cliff, "Just hold on! Take my hand!" Dark reached his hand down, looking Daisuke in the eye.

Daisuke had a fearful look in his eyes, then an angered one, "Not until you say you love me!"

Dark growled, "Stop it Daisuke! This is about your life! Just grab my damn hand!"

Daisuke shook his head, tears still flooding his eyes, "Say it! Please Dark! Say it to save me! I won't take your hand until you say it!!"

Dark tried to reach farther, stretching his arm and straining to keep his hold on the cliff, "Daisuke…"

"Say it!!"

"I love you!!" he grabbed Daisuke's hand as the boy reached up with a smile.

Daisuke looked him in the eye, his grip beginning to slip, "Thank you… That's all I wanted to hear…"

Dark's eyes widened and he gripped Daisuke's hand tighter, "Don't you dare let go!!"

Daisuke gave him a soft look and relaxed his body completely, his hand slipping right through Dark's grip. His body fell, plummeting down into the canyon.

"DAISUKE!!" he screamed and did the only thing he could, the only thing he had left to do… he jumped.

"Yes!!" Krad cheered from his viewing point of the glass bubble, grinning like an excited child, "He's dead! Completely dead! Out of my hair, DEAD!"

The real Daisuke, still chained to the cross, cried and whimpered, feeling his heart breaking, "Dark…" He broke down into sobs, his body shaking and rattling the chains.

Krad rolled his eyes, "Oh, please… Now who's acting like the child?" He grinned cruelly, laughing at the crying boy.

Daisuke was crushed, utterly defeated, "Krad… You win…Kill me… I have no reason to live now…"

Krad smirked and unchained the boy, watching him drop to the floor, "I have a much better idea… Worse than death…" Krad chuckled darkly and ripped Daisuke's shirt open, sending the buttons flying in all directions.

Daisuke whimpered, feeling a rush of cold air on his chest, "Krad… No… You can't do this… Krad… No!!"

A painful ringing filled Dark's ears, his eyes closed and his body bruised and left laying among rocks and stones. The only thing that had saved his life was the fact that he had landing in the basin of a waterfall, the flow of the falls pushing him to the shore. He groaned, coughing in an attempt to get the water out of his lungs, "Daisuke… Daisuke…? Daisuke!?" He sat up suddenly, yelping in pain as he felt his side, bruised black and blue now. The indication of a broken rib. He whimpered, pulling himself up on the rocky shore of the basin, his eyes red and bloodshot. He searched around, his eyes locking on everything that looked like a human body, until finally he found his mark. He stood awkwardly and hurried over to Daisuke's body, grabbing the boy up into his arms, "Daisuke, I-- … Damn it…" It was a doll. A hollow shell of a person in the form of Daisuke, manipulated by Krad to look and act like Daisuke. He dropped the thing, staring down at the rocky ground. His eyes filled with tears, "Damn you Krad… Damn you!!" He turned away from the doll, holding his head in remorse, his eyes shut tight. When he opened them again a large tower stood before him in the distance of the shadowy canyon, "I will find you… Daisuke… I swear I'll come for you." He began the long trudge through the canyon to the glowing tower where he suspected Daisuke to be; and Krad.

The cold floor stung Daisuke's skin as he lay on his back; Krad's half naked body over him, "Krad… stop… please…" Daisuke's eyes were closed tight, the tears streaming down his face uncontrolled and his fists clenched in an attempt to grip the floor.

Krad smirked, holding Daisuke's hands down by his sides, "I won't stop… Not now that I have you… Angel…" He leaned down kissing at Daisuke's pale tender neck.

Daisuke screamed and arched his back, kicking at Krad's legs. He succeeded in scoring a blow on Krad's thigh, knocking the man off balance enough to push him off. He jumped up and ran, hitting the white wall and searching around for a door of any kind, "Help! Help me!!"

Krad growled and stood up, his white pants now had a darkened shoe print on the thigh, "Fool…" He grabbed Daisuke and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and tossing him on the couch. He glared down at the cowering boy, reaching for Daisuke's pants, "Don't fight me baby…"

"No!!" he kicked furiously at Krad's hand, crying, "Stop it! Dark! Dark!!"

Krad smirked and grabbed Daisuke's ankle yanking the boy down on his back, grinning at him, "Dark can't save you… He's dead… He won't be back!!"

"Who says!?" a familiar voice called from behind Krad.

Krad turned, his eyes widening at what he saw, "Dark, how--!? Why!? But--!!"

Dark smirked, his sword raised, "Krad… Here's where it ends!!" He broke into a sprint, heading right for Krad with his sword ready. He slashed down at Krad, but was blocked by Krad's hand colliding with his wrist. The blade sunk into the couch arm that Krad was standing in front of and Dark cried out at Krad gripped his wrist and twisted, breaking it with a sickening crack of bone, "Damn it Krad!!"

Krad chuckled and hit Dark hard in the chest, knocking him back and away from the sword that was still stuck in the couch arm, "You can't hurt me. You're too weak… and so is your precious Daisuke." He smirked back at the still whimpering and half naked boy that he had left. His hand twitched as he saw Daisuke scooting back against the opposite arm of the couch, cowering from him. This made his arousal grow even more, "Such a pity…" he turned back and grinned devilishly at Dark, "That I must kill you when you have such a fine body… Just like little Daisuke…"

Dark was disgusted, his face showing his feelings, "You're sick."

Krad smirked, walking slowly towards Dark who had fallen to one knee, "I have a proposition for you…"

"I wouldn't make a deal with you to save my life!" he spat.

Krad sighed and grabbed Dark's chin, tilting his head so that he could stare harshly into the man's amethyst eyes, "I really would hate to waste a body like yours…" He was purring now, his blond bangs falling seductively in front of his eyes.

Dark slapped his hand away and backhanded the angel, taking that moment to tackle him onto the ground. He pinned Krad's legs with his own and grabbed the blonde's throat, raising a fist, "You are disgusting!" He let go of the coiled power in his arm and punched Krad across the face, repeating his action a few more times until warm blood covered his knuckles and oozed and splattered onto the floor.

Krad chuckled and bucked his body up, catching Dark off the ground for just a moment long enough to roll them, Krad now pinning Dark's arms with the darker man's legs spread; both points much to Krad's pleasure. He smirked and licked the blood that had dripped onto Dark's cheek from his nose, "Mm… How tasty you are…"

Dark whimpered as he was pinned, but struggled wildly, screaming. All his struggling succeeded in doing was to rub him against Krad and make the blonde even more aroused.

Krad laughed insanely, pressing his hips down on Dark's, "You can't escape… I told you that in the beginning… But you didn't listen… You were stubborn…"

Dark suddenly lay still, smirking at Krad, "No… I'm protecting the one I love."

A sickening squirting noise filled the silence after Dark's proclamation, blood spilling forth onto Dark's shredded shirt. A soft voice came into Krad's ear from behind him, whispering without fear, "You love no one but yourself… For that, you die…"

Daisuke was leaned over Krad from behind, the hilt of Dark's sword in his hand and the blade protruding from Krad's chest. Blood dripped from the end, a morbid picture painted between the three males who had become spattered with blood.

Krad's eyes went wide as he slowly began to realize the pain that emanated from the wound in his chest, his mouth open with silent words. He twitched, then reared back, gripping at the blade lodged deep inside him, a scream ripping itself from his throat as well as blood spray.

Dark sat up quickly, backing away from the dieing angel as Daisuke ran to him to help him up, holding tightly to the taller man's arm. Dark's hands shook as they held Daisuke's, watching Krad.

Krad gave a little smile, his expression becoming dull, "Well… I under… estimated you a-again… Dark… You have b-beaten… Me… F-farewell… Dark Angel…" Krad's body collapsed to the floor in a pool of blood, his eyes dulling as he lay dieing. As his last breath was drawn, his hand clutched at the ground in a sad attempt at final life. It was over.

Dark turned away from the scene, pulling Daisuke against him in a hug, shielding the boy's eyes, "Daisuke… I owe you my life…"

The small boy shook his head, smiling, and pushed away from Dark, looking up into his eyes, "No… It is I… Who owes you… My heart."

Dark's eyes widened as Daisuke placed his hands lightly on his chest and leaned up on his toes, kissing him softly.

A soft white glow covered their bodies; the same glow that had covered Dark's when he had begun this quest, engulfing the two forms linked tightly by the affections of a kiss.

Emiko had long since fallen asleep, her head resting on her husband's shoulder. Grandpa had gone downstairs to make tea and had fallen asleep at the table.

Kosuke was the only one awake in Daisuke's bedroom, his eyes wearily watching the place that Dark had once occupied in Daisuke's bed. He yawned, his sleepiness interrupted by a bright light. He had to close his eyes to keep from being blinded, raising a hand to shield them further, "What the…?"

Dark and Daisuke lay in the bed, the light dimming and fading away from their bodies. Daisuke's head rested on Dark's shoulder, his body cuddled close to Dark's with the larger man's arms wrapped around him. Their eyes were closed and their breathing relaxed, and smiles on their faces as they held each other in loving rest.

Kosuke's eyes widened, "How…?"

Dark finally had his own body. One to call his own and to live with as he pleased. Daisuke… Well, he was finally free of his curse. The one he loved, his sacred love… had been the very person he had been closest to, but never really knew it.

~Fin~


End file.
